It's Still Kissing
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: “You can try to pretend it never happened as much as you want, but the fact that YOUR lips and HIS lips touched will forever be scrapbooked in my, well, scrapbook.” Drabbles. Scam/Sam.


**Title: It's Still Kissing  
****Summary: "You can try to pretend it never happened as much as you want, but the fact that YOUR lips and HIS lips touched will forever be scrapbooked in my, well, scrapbook."  
Pairing: Scam/Sam  
Rating: T**

**Another series of drabbles **

**Blame this drabble series on Cresenta, of course there's nothing bad about this one. :P In fact, I'm very excited.

* * *

**

**The Absurdities of Christmas Parties**

"This is ridiculous."

Sam gave him a hard glare from the corner of her eye; he hadn't even been here five minutes and he was already complaining.

"Well that's just your opinion isn't it?" she retorted sneeringly, holding a glass of champagne in her hand despite not drinking it yet, (not that she would, he realized, with her ban on alcoholic beverages as her New Year's Resolution. The fact that it was not New Year's yet was beside the point, she said to him).

"Has my opinion ever been wrong?"

"_Darling_", she said, rolling her eyes, "I think you've forgotten", (again, she quietly added), "That your opinion is not the same as your intuition."

"You forget who you're speaking to."

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you didn't take your normal ego boost of the day today. Would you like me to get the bimbo of the week to do that for you?"

He rolled his eyes in response, coming closer to wrap his arm around her waist, his hand coming in contact with the silver strapless halter dress she had chosen to wear to this ridiculous excuse of a party. (He was _positive_ that Jerry's real plan was to get them all drunk so that they'd be wasted enough to tell him all their secrets, thus forming blackmail and thus forming never ending work hours).

"Will you stop?" she mumbled, looking away from him as he tugged her body closer to his own body, donned in a black Armani suit for the occasion. The flutters of people around them only made Sam feel more self-conscious, but he only smirked and had no problem showing her he didn't care.

(He'll be honest; he wanted revenge for the bimbo of the week comment when she knew very well that he had eyes for her only… Of course she didn't know that yet but eventually she'd find out.)

"Shall we dance?" he quietly said when his mouth was next to her ear, his other hand sneaking around her waist and pulling her close to him, swaying to the music.

"Since when do you dance?"

"Since when do you refuse any request of mine, _dearest_?"

He smirked. She was outright scowling at him.

"Starting now—" she began to say, pulling herself (and her drink, which they both knew she wasn't going to bother to gulp down but she wasn't going to admit it _out loud_), but was stopped in her tracks as Tim pulled her close again, conveniently moving to the left and bringing her along for the ride.

Another voice shouted into the air the truth that she (now) realized Tim had known but she hadn't.

"Whoo! KISS! Sammie you can't get out of this one! You _know _you've been wanting to kiss that hunky partner of yours since… uh what's that word that means, like, ever?" "Forever?" "YEA! FOREVER!" Hiccup. Sam sighed. Clover was drunk.

Reluctantly Sam looked up and saw the accursed leaf _innocently _hanging from the ceiling. She turned her attention to her smirking spy partner who only tightened his grip on her waist.

"You planned this." She said bluntly with a slight scowl on her face. He only shrugged, traces of a smirk etched on his face.

"Well, that's just_ your _opinion."

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to argue with him, only to find that his warm lips were already on hers, his tongue massaging her lips and soon her argument died down, with her quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. The fact that he was kissing her longer than he should have was on her mind, but to be fair, Tim was a _really _good kisser... and besides its tradition.

In the back of her mind she realized Jerry probably noticed this newly found public display of affection, but oh well. Partners or not, it was Christmas. Besides, it was just one kiss. What could it hurt?

* * *

**End of Drabble One!**

**Oh this is not the end **_**dearest **_**Sammie :P**

**This is a start of a **_**new **_**drabble series (what can I say, I love them :P) and so I hope you review because there is a kiss in EACH and EVERY drabble of this series.**

**And that's very tempting. You know it. Review and put this one story alert please!**

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
